U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,450 entitled "Modular Electric Switch-Circuit Breaker Assembly" describes a switchboard used within an industrial electrical power distribution system. A plurality of switches and circuit breakers are mounted within the interior of the switchboard. When a molded case circuit breaker is mounted within the switchboard interior, an externally-accessible actuator handle is required to move the circuit breaker operating handle between its ON and OFF positions. One operating system for remote electrical equipment which uses a flexible push-pull type cable to connect between the actuator handle and the circuit breaker handle is described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,638.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,638, requires a mechanical linkage interposed between the operating handle and the cable to affect the push-pull relationship between the actuator handle and the circuit breaker operating handle.
It would be economically advantageous to affect a direct connection between the actuator handle and the cable and a corresponding direct connection between the cable and the circuit breaker operating handle without requiring any intervening mechanical linkage assembly.
One purpose of this invention is to provide an actuator mechanism which includes a direct connection between the actuator handle and the cable as well as between the circuit breaker and the cable in an endless loop configuration without requiring any intervening mechanical linkage assembly.